$f(t) = -2$ $h(x) = 3x+4(f(x))$ $ h(f(3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(3) = -2$ $f(3) = -2$ Now we know that $f(3) = -2$ . Let's solve for $h(f(3))$ , which is $h(-2)$ $h(-2) = (3)(-2)+4(f(-2))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-2)$ $f(-2) = -2$ $f(-2) = -2$ That means $h(-2) = (3)(-2)+(4)(-2)$ $h(-2) = -14$